


That Awkward Moment When The SQUIP is... (Mini parody series)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Disney - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: I'm a bit lazy for some weird reason, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: The first chapter is a bet between Lafayette and the SQUIP, which the SQUIP loses, and now he's gonna be...well, read to find out. XD
Relationships: Literally any relationship with the SQUIP in it





	That Awkward Moment When The SQUIP is... (Mini parody series)

**Author's Note:**

> Aye!

Lafayette: I have a BET!

SQUIP: What bet?

Laf: Well...I bet that Jeremy and Michael get together next week!

SQUIP: No! Two weeks!

Laf: If I lose, then I have to go on a no-croissant diet for a whole week. But if you lose...well...I'll tell you if you do

SQUIP: Okay?

* * *

_**(A week later)** _

Laf: Ha! I win the bet!

Heather Chandler: Oh? *laughing a bit*

Evan Hansen: *also laughing a bit*

SQUIP: What's so funny?

Laf: Well, heere in this mini series in this book, there'll be musical crossover parodies of Disney films, each with 2 to 3 parts, but heere's the catch...if you had won the bet, you would've been the villain, but because you lost...YOU GET TO BE THE PRINCESS!

SQUIP: Not funny!

Laf: Well, it's part of the bet

SQUIP: Okay! Okay!

Jeremy: *laughing*

H. Chandler: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE FIX THE FOURTH WALL LAF BROKE?!

Laf: 10 OF THEM, SQUIP! 10 OF THEM!!

**Author's Note:**

> So any requests? I do not own anything heere!


End file.
